


Network

by SuperPsychoNutcase



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hawkmoth gets caught, Hint of DC universe, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila's mom finds out, Marinette does commissions, only at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPsychoNutcase/pseuds/SuperPsychoNutcase
Summary: Marinette’s brand is growing, slowly but surely, thanks her sudden lack of a social circle courtesy of Lila. One of her designs ends up at an upscale gala where Lorelei Rossi sees and falls in love with the design.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 377





	Network

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot that wouldn't leave me alone.

The banquet looked phenomenal and Lorelei felt honored to attend. There were many affluent people at the party and she was determined to put her best foot forward and not make a fool of herself. 

A commotion drew her eyes to the entrance as yet another pair arrived fashionably late. Lorelei would have rolled her eyes had she not caught sight of the gown that caused the stir. It was absolutely stunning; the color of champagne with embroidery that reflected a rainbow of colors under the light. Off shoulder sleeves with sheer open sleeves that flowed gracefully down the woman’s slim frame to which the dress clung to like glue before flaring out mid thigh leaving a slight train to drag across the marble ground. Though the dress form may have been simple, the detail of the embroidery took her breath away. Delicate swirls and and lines emphasized the lady’s natural curves and faded into bubble-like specks down the skirt similar to a flute of champagne that were only noticeable when they caught light. It was elegant and classy and eye catching. Lorelei joined the small entourage of women cooing over the dress. 

Serena Aube, the widow of a once influential CEO and entrepreneur, spent a lot of time interacting with government officials and lobbying for just causes. She mainly focused on education, particularly of the artistic variety. She upheld the belief that art in all forms was just as important as math and science and had funded a private school catering specifically to the gifted youths of France. Serena may not have held an office position, but she was a powerful figure and could negotiate with the best of them. 

The lady was holding court like she always did, her enchanting voice getting clearer as Lorelei drew near. “Isn’t this dress just darling? I was hesitant to commission the same designer that worked with Jagged Stone, but then I saw her sketchbook. She will most certainly be receiving an invitation to Ecole de l’Aube. I’ll pay her way myself if it means securing her as a designer.”

Lorelei Rossi really did like that dress. It was so simple yet the embroidery was so complex and well crafted. Only once she got up close did she notice that some of those bubbles were actually apple blossoms and petals sprinkled throughout the dress. 

Serena continued, “She even signs her work, and always within the actual designs itself! You know, she told me that a girl once tried to steal her design for a contest only to point out her name hidden within the decorative embroidery! By the way, it was a Gabriel fashion contest and that same hat was presented in his next show.” She was pointing at the intricate embroidery that differed from the sparse decoration below on the skirt to emphasize the woman’s slender waist. True to her word, the name ‘Marinette’ could be made out just above her left hip bone in cursive. It could be easily missed upon first glance, but it differed from the loops and curves on the other side of the pointed dip of the bodice. It was the subtle mark of a professional.

“Excuse me,” she drew in closer. “could you share her phone number? I’d love to support a local artist with such talent.”

Serena brightened and whipped out a card. “But of course! Such artistry should be shared with the world!”

Many of the onlookers took pictures of the card with their phones, Lorelei being one of them. She was in need of a new suit and what better way than to get one from an up and coming designer not yet out of school? 

Two weeks later, when her bambina was out with her friends, Lorelei came home early to host Marinette for their preliminary meeting. The girl seemed very polite and professional over the phone. Lorelei couldn’t wait to meet her. There was a knock on the door at 17:00 on the dot. Lorelei opened the door to find a tiny slip of a girl with midnight hair and clear blue eyes that sparked with determination. “Hello. Lorelei Rossi, I hope?”

She waved the designer inside. 

Marinette was a delightful young lady with many ideas and fun designs in her artfully decorated binder. After going over some of the suits she had, she sketched up new ones combining different aspects that Lorelei liked and two business casual and formal dresses. She even produced a series of drawings for shoes and jewelry to match. She made the process of choosing materials easy with another book of swatches and samples. By the time the hour was up, she had commissioned three suits, two dresses, four jewelry sets, and three pairs of shoes. Lorelei was very much pleased. 

As the girl was preparing to leave, she said something that made Lorelei freeze in confusion. “I’m sorry. Could you repeat that? I don’t think I heard you correctly.”

Marinette spun back to look up at her with wide, innocent eyes. “I said I hope you and your daughter have fun at Prince Ali’s charity ball in Achu? Lila’s been talking about it all week. She’s been bemoaning not being able to attend a class field trip with us and has kinda been pushing everyone to harass me into changing the schedule…”

“What are you talking about? Lila and I aren’t going to a ball of any sort?” Lorelei was puzzled and quite startled to hear such a wild story. “I don’t even know the Prince of Achu. Why would we get an invitation to a ball he’s hosting?”

The girl cocked her head. “Lila has told the class many times that she and Prince Ali are very close. She missed out on two months of school supposedly helping him with an anti-pollution charity.”

With every word out of the young lady’s mouth, Lorelei became more confused. “Two mon… She told me that the school was closed down due to an Akuma attack.”

“No Akuma has lasted longer than a few hours. Ladybug and Chat Noir work hard to find and de-evilize them.” Marinette cupped her hand over her mouth. “Is… did she tell you the school was closed?”

Lorelei collapsed onto the sofa. Her head was swirling with questions, two sides of her battling it out. On one hand, her motherly half cried that her baby would never lie about something like that. Her voice of reason argued that Lila’s schoolmate told a very different story and then some. She thought that perhaps the akumatized principal had her under his control, but she seemed perfectly fine. Her gut clenched with the sickening feeling that she was about to face something entirely unpleasant. Lorelei’s maternal extincts wanted to push the teenager out the door, cancel the commission, and never speak of her again. The other, more logical half persisted that something hadn’t felt right for quite a while. Memories of Lila’s previous school bubbled to the surface, but Lorelei pushed them down. Now was not the time. 

She waved to the couch that Marinette had just vacated. “Take a seat. I have a feeling that this will be a very long discussion.”

Marinette sat down and told her everything. How Lila came to school telling everyone how she and Ladybug were the best of friends, even showing a video on something called the Ladyblog as proof. She told Lorelei of how Lila had stolen Adrien Agreste’s book, lied about having the Fox Miraculous, and was called out on her lies by Ladybug herself. Lorelei was horrified to learn that her daughter had been akumatized in her humiliation and anger and how the heroic duo had saved her. Apparently, Lila had run with her tail between her legs and skipped out on school telling her teacher that she was in Achu aiding the Crown Prince. The woman’s horror grew as Marinette recounted Lila’s return with more lies on her lips. Tinnitus, arthritis, memory loss, all kinds of ailments that got Lila special treatment. Lorelei gagged a little when Marinette tearfully shared how she had been threatened with the loss of her relationships and how Lila had gotten her expelled only to get her back in school with another lie of having a disease that forced her to tell fibs. Marinette divulged how Lila was turning her classmates against her with rumors and lies, how Lila made her out to be a bully every time she called her out. How the class was bullying Marinette into rearranging a field trip to Belgium all because Lila had cried about not being able to go. How her daughter had claimed that Marinette had planned the trip to exclude Lila despite never being told of her supposed plans to attend a charity ball in Achu.

Lorelei felt sick. She wanted to rage and throw the girl out, call her a liar, but those tears were genuine. 

“Please. Please believe me.” Marinette’s voice was warbling with fear. “I know Lila is your daughter and that you have no reason to trust in a stranger. I swear I’m telling the truth. It was so hard to accept your commission when I heard your last name, but I didn’t want to turn someone away for something so petty.”

Maybe Lorelei would have if she had not seen that video of Lila declaring herself Ladybug’s best friend. Lila had often told her of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s incompetence in handling the Akumas, yet there she was claiming to be close with Ladybug. Best friends even! To the point where Lila knew her identity behind the mask!

A dark voice whispered of the eerily similar story to that of Lila’s old school. She remembered how Lila had come crying home from school, wailing about a girl that had been bullied into suicide and how she feared for her safety. She had wanted to call the principal immediately for clarification, but Lila insisted that she wanted to leave. In concern for her little bambina, Lorelei had pulled her out and settled her into online school until they officially moved to Paris. 

Thinking back, it had come entirely out of left field. Lila had never said anything about bullying before, especially not to that degree. No one from the school had ever reached out to her. Not since Lila was in… fourth grade. 

Lorelei’s eyes widened. She had once been called in by her teacher for a meeting. Upon entering the office, Lorelei encountered a baffled principal, a reserved teacher, a father hovering over his dark haired daughter who looked spitting mad, and her tearful bambina. As the situation was explained, Lorelei had become less sympathetic for her baby. The story went that the school play had posted the parts for Cinderella, and Lila had gotten the part of the wicked step mother while Adora had gotten the part as Cinderella. Lila hadn’t kicked up much of a fuss in front of the teachers. Oh no. Instead, she had gone running to the teacher with a bruise on her face claiming that Adora had beat her up. The teacher was prepared to pull Adora out of the play at first, but heard a different tale when she invited the girl to her office. Lila had not taken into account that Adora had been with the boy that would play the prince practicing during recess with the girl who was to play the fairy godmother to watch. Two witnesses to Lila’s own account. It was clear to see what had happened, especially when Adora had disclosed how Lila had cornered her and told her that the part should have been hers. With some compromise, Lila was allowed to remain in the play so long as she was moved to a different class. Lila quit.

She had been so well behaved since then. Lorelei had just waved off that situation as a one off, kids being kids. But what if she hadn’t gotten better, but gotten smarter at hiding the truth. Early past Parent-Teacher meetings rose to the surface of her memory where the teachers expressed worry in Lila’s behavior only for Lila to cry over how another student was making her look bad. The meetings improved as the years went by with Lila’s teachers complimenting Lila on her optimism and amicable nature though still detailed problems with other students. Then they got to Paris and Lorelei had yet to attend a single meeting with Madam Bustier. Lila always seemed to have an excuse whenever she brought it up. The teacher was akumatized, the school was shut down, Madam Bustier was under the control of another akuma. A year of school and Lorelei was only now realizing that she had yet to receive any kind of email from the school on her daughter’s academic performance. She’s just been so busy at the embassy. Now all those weird looks at work were starting to make sense. It was amazing that she hadn’t been put on suspension yet and investigated. 

“I understand if you want to cancel the commission and have me leave. I was really nervous coming in the first place after hearing your last name…” 

Lorelei cut off the young lady with a soft warble in her tone. “No no. I believe you. Honestly, I should have suspected something earlier. A school being shut down for months would have been made public knowledge. God, I am such a fool.”

Marinette hesitated before speaking out in comfort. “Lila has made a fool out of everyone. I think she needs some serious help. Maybe she really does have a disease that makes her lie.”

Lorelei scoffed at the very idea. “You mean a pathological liar? But I guess you’re right, I need to have her evaluated. Perhaps it’s not too late to put her back on the right path.”

The bluenette shrugged. “It can’t hurt to try. I just hope that when Lila’s lies come to light that we can all walk away from the fallout.”

SPN

The fallout came crashing down on their heads like a wave upon the shore.

It all started when in place of Lila, her mother was the one that walked into class. She stood in front of the room and explained how her daughter was being taken to a mental health facility to be evaluated for her more than grandiose lies and falsehoods. Lorelei apologized on her daughter’s behalf for every lie. No, they have never been to Achu nor did they know the Prince. No, she was perfectly healthy and did not have any of the ailments she claimed to have that had gotten her preferential treatment. No, she did not encounter any celebrities as Lorelei and she had lived in Italy before moving to Paris. No, she was probably not friends with the city’s heroes as she was always complaining about how incompetent and lazy they were home. Lorelei then apologized to Marinette for the bullying she had suffered thanks to Lila and offered monetary compensation for her daughter’s efforts in getting her expelled to which Marinette firmly rejected. She sincerely apologized again and left Francois Dupont for the last time. 

Everyone was silent as they processed what had just happened and turned as one and began shouting their own apologies at the girl who had always known that sat in the back by herself. Marinette looked out over her peers with a cautious neutrality that was so unlike her. “Okay. And? You all were so quick to believe Lila when she came crying to you that I was a bully. I thought you all knew me better than that. Some of you I’ve known since we were in diapers.”

Only Alya, Chloe, and Adrien didn’t turn their heads down in shame. Chloe because she was stewing in her own anger over being fooled, and Alya as she was just that stubborn. “Come on, Mari! It wasn’t as if you made it hard to believe her acting all jealous!”

“Jealous?” Marinette’s nose flared with suppressed rage. “Jealous? Jealous over what, exactly? I designed for Jagged Stone, danced with Clara Nightingale in her music video, won a Gabriel fashion design contest, and was acknowledged by the Style Queen for my talent! What are a hundred of Lila’s lies of celebrity connections to the real ones I’ve gotten through hard work and skill?”

Alya hesitated as she snuck a glance at Adrien. She shook her head and continued. “She just sounded so believable, okay!”

Marinette grew angrier. “Oh, so you find it entirely believable that I would discriminate against someone for a health condition? Or that a balled up napkin could take out someone’s eye?”

Max curled over the desk and hid his gaze from his peers. Alya choked over her words. “I mean, when you put it that way…”

“Or how about Ladybug sharing her secret identity to a stranger after having just rescued her from an Akuma? Or inheriting the Fox Miraculous from her grandmother?”

The blogger froze, her eyes darkening. “Say what now?”

Marinette persisted, rising from her seat and storming down the stairs to get in Alya’s personal space. Maybe she was a little bitter. Sue her. “The thought of me cheating in a class I’ve excelled in for years is believable? And pushing someone down the stairs? How about stealing their necklace and then being dumb enough to hide it in my locker in which the lock is broke and anyone could get in it? Sending mean text messages to a girl whose phone number I don’t have and never asked for was believable? Purposefully planning class outings to exclude Lila despite not knowing her schedule. Stealing her designs. Pouring coffee on her books. All of that is believable? Do you all really think so little of me that you would think me capable of all that even though I have been bullied by Chloe for years and not once reacted in such a manner?”

Alya was leaning back over her desk to get away from the finger digging into her chest. “I… Marinette…”

But she wasn’t done, not with months of suppressed emotions breaking loose. “Then there’s the hypocrisy! Don’t think for a second that I didn’t know about all those girl days you all hosted without me. All those hangouts where I was given the wrong information to miss it only to hear you all talking about it the next day at school. All those times you yourself berated me for bullying Lila only to bully me into doing things for you! Remember that day when you yelled at me for stealing Lila’s blouse design then cornered me later in the day to ask for a new dress? Because I do! You thanked me and ran off before I could say no and then yelled at me for not making it the day you told me you would pick it up! Boy, did you get mad when I told you to ask your precious Lila to make you a dress.”

Marinette started crying, wiping tears away so she could glare at her once best friend. “And Nino’s birthday cake! I remember when you came in and asked for one special for him. You told me he didn’t want a party, that it was just going to be you and his family. I slaved over that cake myself to make it perfect knowing it was going to my childhood friend. Later, after you took it, I got a notification for your blog. A special birthday video at Nino’s birthday party, where I saw all of my classmates in the background as Nino blew out the candles on the cake that I made at a party I was not invited to attend! Do you have any idea what that was like?”

The boy in question shot a look at his girlfriend. “You said she didn’t wanna go.”

“Lila would be there and I knew they didn’t get along. I just didn’t want Marinette starting a fight at your party!” Alya tried to assuage him.

Adrien, Sir Spineless as Marinette had taken to calling him, stood up and tried to ease the tension. “Let’s all just calm down before we attract an akuma. Lila is gone and is getting the help she needs. At least no one got hurt.”

Marinette rounded on him. “No one got… The fuck you mean no one got hurt, Adrien? I got hurt! I got hurt a lot! I was bullied, ostracized, and purposefully excluded from social events thanks to Lila’s verbal poison!”

The blond boy smiled at her nervously. “But you’re still here! You endured it all like a trooper and now everyone knows the truth. Everything can just go back to normal now.”

The bluenette coughed out a condescending laugh. “Are you out of your mind? Just because we removed the viper that was Lila does not mean that the venom is gone! Everyone here treated me like garbage all thanks to Lie-la’s little sob-stories. When she threatened to take my friends away, I told her that I had faith in my classmates and that they would never abandon me! Then they did and it was like a knife in the gut having to see her smug smile when no one else was looking, gloating over the fact that she won her little game! I don’t trust anyone anymore and it’s all because of Lila and her web of lies! Even if part of me has already forgiven them for their behavior fueled by Lie-la’s manipulation, my trust in them has been completely destroyed and I don’t think they’ll ever be able to get it back.”

“Marinette.” Agreste reached out a comforting hand only to be spurned. “They can’t help that Lila manipulated them.”

She snarled in retaliation. “They could have researched her claims like I told them to!”

“Adrien.” Alix's voice was low and smooth, and deceptively calm. Her pink bangs hid her baby blues from sight. She sat unnaturally still in her seat. “It almost sounds as if you knew Lila was lying before her mom said something.”

Adrien rubbed the nape of his neck. “Yeah, actually. I was kind of suspicious that first day when she pulled out this necklace of a fox pendant and claimed that it was the Fox Miraculous, and then Ladybug showed up and called her out. Honestly it was a little harsh of her. Lila only wanted to make some friends and felt that lying would help. At least I thought that’s what it was. When Lila framed Marinette and got her expelled, I struck a deal with her to get Marinette back in school. All I had to do was play nice with her and she would leave Marinette alone.”

He didn’t seem to notice the change in the atmosphere. With every word he spoke, the expressions of his peers grew darker and darker as they fully realized the betrayal committed by Adrien. Lila may have lied to them, but Adrien enabled her.

None felt as hurt as Nino. The boy slammed his palm on the desk and glared at Adrien with such ferocity that the blond backed up in fear of his safety. His voice low and unsteady, Nino confronted Adrien. “You knew Lila was lying the whole time and you didn’t bother to tell us?”

Faced with the collective fury of his class, Adrien felt his confidence buckle. “I-I just didn’t want anyone to get hurt.”

Kim ripped through the binder he was gripping. His bellow seemed louder within the small room. “What kind of backwards thinking is that? Lila was stringing us along and you just sat by and watched!”

Alya finally snapped out of her daze and focused her fury on Adrien. “You son of a bitch! You knew she was lying to us since day one and you didn’t bother to warn us?! I posted her lies one my blo-g… Oh my god! My blog! I posted her lies on my blog!”

Chloe was out of her seat and in Adrien’s face as Alya whipped out her phone and tried her hand at damage control. “How dare you!!! You knew that little italian bitch was making a fool of me and you didn’t say a damn thing to warn me! Was it fun watching me get strung along like some kind of puppet? What kind of friend are you?”

“Yeah, Agreste!” Alix was right next to Chloe as the two backed him into the wall. “Lila made us all kinds of promises to further our careers! I skipped out on a skating competition to practice because she told me she could get an Olympics scout to watch me! I don’t even know if that’s an actual job!”

Ivan was just as angry. “We collected money for her anti-pollution charity with Prince Ali! We could be sued for charity fraud!” Mylene was sobbing into her boyfriend’s side. 

Adrien’s green eyes glowed with horror as his friends turned against him. “I- I just didn’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“We’re hurt, Adrien.” Rose weeped, “You let us all think Lila was a good person. At least Marinette tried to warn us.”

The boy tried to defend himself. “But Lila was akumatized after I asked her to stop lying. I thought that humiliating her by revealing the truth would only make her akuma bait.”

Nino was not having it. “Ladybug and Chat Noir would have taken care of it as they always have, dude! What you did was not cool!”

Nathaniel spoke loud enough for all to hear, a rarity from the shy artist. “So you were content to let Lila spread rumors about Marinette that led us all to believe that she was a bully? Did you ever stop to think about her feelings? What if in all those times she was excluded she became an akuma?”

Adrien gave a wobbly smile. “Marinette is too strong to ever give in to Hawkmoth. I knew she could endure whatever Lila threw at her.”

“And the human body can go a month without food. Just because she can doesn’t mean she should, you asshole!” Juleka hissed from her place beside Rose. 

“Is that why Lila targeted Marinette, because she knew the truth and tried to warn us?” Max glared down at Adrien.

Alya wailed in realization. “Oh my god! She tried to warn us! We dismissed it for jealousy! What kind of friend am I?!”

“You should have said something, Agreste!” Sabrina saddled up to Chloe with a very displeased scowl on her face. 

Tired of being the butt of their anger, Adrien snapped back. “Marinette tried to warn you and none of you believed her. If I did the same thing, Lila would have turned on me!”

Nino cleared off their shared desk with a sweep of his arm. He was shrieking in unholy rage on behalf of his friend. “So you kept your mouth shut because you didn’t want Lila bullying you the way she was Marinette?!”

Chloe laughed mockingly. “Wow, Adrien. Maybe you and Lila are perfect for each other.”

Marinette slipped outside and spent the rest of the day as Ladybug catching akumas fluttering towards her class. 

Months passed and the consequences finally caught up to people. Damocles was fired for wrongful expulsion and abuse of power and funds. Mendeleive was made the new principal in his place. Bustier was fired and made to take courses on handling disruptive students to keep her license. It would be a long road for her and it was likely that she would never teach collége or lycée students again.

Alya was forced to take down her blog after receiving several warnings from celebrities that Lila had lied about in her interviews. She made a new one focusing on overcoming anger and acted as an online support group for those who had been akumatized. She was slowly rebuilding her reputation, but the Ladyblog haunted her.

Nino jumped into film head first and signed up for any contests he could find in an attempt to make up for lost time. A lot of his screenplays shared a common theme of deceit and betrayal. His friendship with Adrien, while eventually mended, wasn’t quite what it once was. His relationship with Alya grew stronger as they mourned what used to be and helped each other in whatever way they could. 

Ivan and Mylene got jobs to pay back the people who they had collected money from after reporting themselves and Lila to the police. Since they were so regretful, they were only sentenced to twenty five hours of community service as what they took was less than €500 and they collected on Lila’s behalf who pocketed the cash. 

Gabriel pulled Adrien out of school and instead sent him to a private institution with Kagami where he would be better monitored. Happy at first, Kagami’s attitude changed when she learned why he was no longer attending Dupont. She called him many names, mostly in alignment with coward, and avoided him there on out as she did not want to associate herself with someone like him. Adrien made new friends, but the weight of his mistakes clung to his skin like sweat. 

Marinette received an invitation to the illustrious Etoile de l’Aube, a school for gifted artists. With a full scholarship and nothing holding her back, Marinette abandoned Dupont to pursue her craft.

The cops eventually flagged down Ladybug one evening with interesting news. Lila Rossi had told the doctors at the facility that Gabriel Agreste was the man behind Hawkmoth’s mask. It was thought that she shared the information out of bitterness and a desire to drag her employer down with her. The Paris police department were very kind in helping the city’s heroes spy on Gabriel. 

In the midst of spring break, Ladybug led Gabriel Agreste and Natalie Sancoeur to police cars in handcuffs with the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous on her person. Emilie Agreste was found in the mansion's basement. With Tikki’s help, Marinette was able to revive the woman. The event received a lot of publicity as Adrien was tearfully reunited with his mother. Amelie Graham de Vanily and her son rushed to Paris to greet her sister. 

When Adrien was taken in under suspicion of aiding Hawkmoth, he revealed himself as Chat Noir and renounced his hold on the ring before relinquishing it to Ladybug’s safe keeping. He thanked her for their wonderful partnership before retreating with his family, but not without one last hug from his Lady. With no one to counterbalance the Ladybug Miraculous, the red heroine said ‘Bug Out’ for the last time and vanished. 

As school let out for summer break, the Graham de Vanily family was heading for the airport with tickets for a one way flight to London. Emilie had divorced her husband and took her old name back. Paris held too many memories for the pair so they decided to move with her sister. Adrien spotted the Tom and Sabine patisserie and convinced his mother and aunt to stop for a snack. 

Emilie looked to her sister. “Ooh! Do you think they have lobster tails pastries?”

Amelie clapped her hands in delight. “Only one way to find out!”

Tom and Sabine greeted the family warmly. Marinette, who had been holding up paint swatches in the store front, was hesitant to greet her old flame. Adrien awkwardly shuffled his feet in front of her. “Hi, Marinette. You look good.”

She did, dressed in a white short sleeved button down blouse with a train that fell to the top of her thighs and tight black slacks tucked into red suede wedge ankle boots. Her childish pigtails were gone and replaced with a high bun decorated with a hair stick with a cluster of red resin apple blossoms adhered to the top. Her name was hidden in the embroidery around her neck hugging collar so he knew it was her creation. 

“Thanks.” Marinette mumbled under breath. She set her cards aside and faced him head on like the brave girl he knew she was. “I heard you’re moving to London.”

“I am, yeah.” The tension between them was killing him. Things had never been easy between them, but he could feel her discomfort and hesitance. It hurt more than it should have as he hadn’t known her long. 

Marinette wasn’t fidgeting. Her stutter was nonexistent and her eyes were clear and steady. It was a vast difference from the girl he once knew. He flinched when he remembered the trials she had to face to become the matured woman before him now. “Are you happy to be moving to England?”

He shrugged then tried to get to the point. “Marinette, I… I didn’t just stop by for pastries, even though they are the best in France. I wanted to… to apologize for what happened. I shouldn’t have enabled Lila. I should’ve stopped her from the very start.”

She arched a sculpted brow. “Shoulda, woulda, coulda. What’s done is done, Adrien. I’ve already forgiven you.”

“But you don’t trust me.” She didn’t say anything, which was as good as a confirmation. His shoulders slumped. “I never meant to hurt you, Marinette.”

Her voice was calm and cool. “The path to Hell is paved with good intentions. You may not have intended to hurt me, but you did. I know why you acted the way you did and it helped me come to terms with everything. Actually… I have my own confession to make.” She beckoned him off to the side and into the back. “I… Adrien, I used to have the biggest crush on you.”

His eyes grew wide and his eyebrows disappeared beneath his bangs. 

She nodded and smiled with humour. “I know, right? When you apologized the first day and gave me your umbrella, I fell in love with your kindness and empathy. Since then, I tried everyday to confess how much I liked you only to trip over my own words or feet and mess it all up. You know, I actually made that blue scarf for your birthday. It wasn’t until after I dropped it off that I realized that I had forgotten to write a card or sign my name. When you showed up at school wearing it and said it was from your dad, you looked so happy that I just kept my mouth shut. I spent even more time making a bunch of gifts for your future birthdays so I’d never miss another one. It was so stupid. Then you kept missing out on group activities and you were always busy, I realized that maybe we were being kept apart for a reason. Then you asked me for dating advice for Kagami and I slowly started to let you go. Don’t get me wrong, I was super jealous of Kagami, but you seemed so happy with her and that was all I ever wanted for you. Though I still had feelings for you, I stepped back so that you and Kagami could be toge… Adrien?”

The boy was crying and blubbering at the sheer thoughtfulness and kindness Marinette had confessed to, all for him. Letting him believe his father made him the scarf that he still cherished, pre-crafting presents to never miss another birthday, stepping aside to let him be happy with someone else despite her own feelings. It was all too much. She was far too good for him. Yet still, his heart selfishly wanted what she was presenting. A future with Marinette, a life full of love and creativity. Three kids and a pet hamster named Pastry Puff. He could be so happy with her, but… “A-And now?”

Marinette silently stared at him. Her cheeks didn’t flush with emotion, her bluebell eyes were focused, and she appeared to be the picture of a level-headed lady. He knew before she even opened her mouth that it was too late. Her feelings had faded, helped along by his inaction, and any hope of a future for them vanished like mist in the morning sun. Marinette’s path was clear now, and it did not include him. “We both have a lot of growing up to do. Perhaps one day, when we’re older…”

She couldn’t even finish the thought. She always hated liars and nothing made her angrier than an empty promise. Their chance was dead and buried in an unmarked grave with a knife in it’s back. 

They both embraced, neither one knowing which one had started it, in a final goodbye. Her hug was warm and comforting. The ‘could have beens’ were playing through both of their heads as they enjoyed what was probably the last hug they would share. Marinette pulled away first wearing a kind if distant smile. “I wish you nothing but the best, Adrien Ag… Graham de Vanily.”

Adrien winced. “Yeah. That’s going to take a while to settle.”

Both walked back out together where his family was waiting. Felix eyed the two and didn’t miss the change within the girl. “Buried that one sided love of yours?”

Eyes narrowed as she quipped a reply. “I’ll bury you if you don’t take care of him.”

Adrien’s mother giggled. “It’s nice to know he has someone so protective in his corner.”

“He’s a good friend. I’d hate to see the world kill off his compassion.” Marinette grinned.

Amelie shared her twin’s smile. “He must mean a lot to you if you’re willing to threaten his cousin with physical harm.”

The bluenette shrugged her dainty shoulders. “I know what Felix is like. He needs someone to remind him that his influence won’t work on everyone. I don’t care who he is, Adrien is my friend and I’ll fight him if Adrien so much as hints to his bullying.”

Formidable, Felix thought to himself as his family climbed back into their limo with a box or two of Tom and Sabine pastries to go. Adrien stared out the back window until the car turned and Marinette was no longer in sight. His mother stroked his head but didn’t comment on the single tear that escaped from his control. Amelie had no such reservations. “Who was that darling girl?”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien answered flatly. “She’s a fashion designer. Designed for Jagged Stone and won one of Gabriel’s contests.”

She beamed in interest. “Really now? My, how talented. I’ll have to keep her in mind. We could always use new talent for the studio.”

Marinette, too, had watched the limo until it disappeared from sight. She walked back into her family bakery with a clear conscience and a lighter heart. Her mother smiled sadly at her. “We can handle the shop. Why don’t you go work on Jagged’s suit.”

Happy to take the offer of retreat, Marinette hiked up to the loft where the Kwamis emerged from hiding to greet their master. Longg, whose Miraculous was wrapped around Marinette’s bun, emerged from the hidden pocket to join his friends as they chased each other throughout the room. Tikki floated over to her Ladybug, though she no longer wore the earrings. “I saw what happened. Adrien seemed so hopeful. That was your chance to start a relationship with him. Why didn’t you take it?”

She shook her head and fingered the suit sleeve partially stitched to look like crocodile scales fitted on a mannequin. “Because our time has passed. My love for him has faded and he needed to leave. Keeping him here to satisfy an old love wouldn’t be fair to either of us. Besides, I have enough on my plate as it is without throwing romance in the mix.”

Plagg barrel rolled past the red Kwami. “Leave her be, Sugarcube! We’ve got bigger things to worry about! Like training Lady on how to be a better Guardian!”

“Don’t forget helping her become the greatest fashion designer ever!” Duusu cuddled up close to Marinette with Orikko floating close behind. 

Nooroo swallowed his last bite of mango and went for the peach wedges. “In addition with restoring the balance in the world.”

Pollen huffed irritably. “Do we really have to start with Gotham?”

Barrk twirled in the air. “Come on, Bee Bee! Where’s your sense of adventure!”

Marinette observed her charges playing and interacting with each other freely, so carefree and happy now that they were all back together again. The thought of leaving Paris after graduation and attending school in the crime riddled city of Gotham, New Jersey was daunting, but she took comfort in knowing that she would never be alone. There was so much left to do and learn. Hopefully, reaching out to the only other living Ladybug would help her in her Guardian studies. 

Her path was set and the only way was forward, but at least she wasn’t alone.


End file.
